A Night to Remember
by Twizler86258
Summary: He had planned Christmas Eve, it was hopefully going to be the night where he could finally say it. But maybe, just maybe, things turned out better than Seto had originally planned. ( a SetoMary fic for Crystal's Curse :)


_Twiz: Hello everyone! It seems like its ben forever since I've written anything, so I wanted to share this with you guys. This was written for a friend of mine who goes by Sweet-E (Crystal's Curse here), who loves this pairing quite a bit, whom I promised to humor with this fic. I hope she likes it, and I hope you guys do too! Happy reading! :)_

* * *

It all started that one fateful day in her cottage in the woods, and ever since, anything relating to nature had felt like home for them. Especially the park just a short walk from the Mekakushi Dan's apartment. The trees strung with twinkling Christmas lights at night this time of year, the cool winter air giving life and movement to everything it touched.

This included the hooded boy and cloaked girl, outside enjoying the night together. They were just taking a walk, it had been his idea to begin with. He had told her that he had a surprise for her for Christmas Eve, but that was about as far as the details went. The rest was a surprise.

The stars shone down above them, illuminating the road as they got closer to the park. Suddenly he felt a hand clasp his, smaller fingers intertwining with his own. Seto gave Mary's hand a gentle squeeze, trying not to let on that he had almost jumped out of his skin at her touch.

Mary. She was the kindest and most docile person he had ever known. Something about her captivated him, ever since that first day when he found her in the woods. Whether she was playing around with Momo, or taking Kano's occasional cracks about something or another, he always felt his eyes drawn to her. It was like some kind of invisible magnetism, whether it was just for a moment, or much longer.

He had caught the much longer happening more and more frequently as time rolled on.

Mary smiled as they strolled down the street, swinging their intertwined fingers to the beat of their feet hitting the concrete, the same as her mother had done many many years ago. She smiled up at her companion, eyes imploring where they were headed. The green boy merely shook his head, putting a finger to his lips in response, it was a secret.

Mary began pouting almost instantaneously, her cheeks puffing up, an unsatisfied huff transformed by way of the white cloud it produced in the cold winter air. Seto smiled at her despite himself, finding that he expected this kind of behavior of Mary after knowing her so long.

Only a moment later did they arrive at their destination. The park near the Dan's apartment was empty at this point in the night, the duo the only ones around. Twinkly Christmas lights pierced the darkness and made the whole area look like it was glowing. Mary gasped excitedly, releasing Seto's hand to run forward, relishing in the lights as she twirled underneath them. Seto smiled to himself proudly, he knew this would be the perfect place.

Out I nowhere, soft, slow music could be heard from somewhere nearby. Mary's reverie was interrupted as she stopped twirling, listening to the beautiful music instead. But there was Seto, extending a hand to her, a gentle smile on his face, asking her "Would you like to dance Mary?"

She gave a small smile back, but shook her head, her long hair following suit behind her. "I don't know how to" she said, not embarrassed, but reserved about admitting to it. Seto just nodded his head in response, the same honest smile still on his face.

"How about I teach you?" He asked, waiting for Mary's excited nod before continuing. Seto reached down and grabbed Mary around the waist, placing her feet on top of his own so she was standing on him, setting them at about the same height. He placed her arms around his neck so she could balance where she was. He then threaded his arms around her waist, beginning to turn in slow circles to the music with her on his feet.

Mary giggled softly into Seto's shoulder as they went around, letting her head fall against him as she listened to the music. This was one of those moments for Mary. One of the ones you'd remember for your entire life, no matter how much time passes by.

Eventually the music faded out, and the couple stopped dancing, but Mary didn't want to let go yet. She lifted her head up to look at Seto with sleepy eyes and he smiled. "Thank you for taking me here" she said to him. He wasn't sure if she was talking about this day, or one quite like it many years back in an area a bit more wooded than this, but it didn't matter to him.

"I'd do it again" he replied earnestly. She leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips before smiling at him. She was happy that standing on his feet had given her the height she'd needed to do that. Seto had a surprised look on his face, exciting a set of giggles from Mary. "Can I...?" He trailed off, still stunned but smiling nonetheless as what just happened finally hit him.

"Do that again?" Mary finished for him, nodding emphatically in response. This time it was Seto who moved in meeting Mary halfway into a kiss he had been waiting so long for. They were finally together, like they should be. Seto and Mary, Mary and Seto. It was practically impossible to have one without the other and finally they understood why. This was how things were meant to be.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too."

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it! Hopefully there will be more Kagepro stuff to come from me soon!_


End file.
